


Coffee & Cigarettes

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction
Genre: "hey i know we havent talked in three years but here's some coffee", M/M, Smoker!Zayn, Zayn Malik Loves Niall Horan, and Niall loves him back, done, niall missed him, okay i can't tag for shit, so he showed up with coffee, so so so done, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cigarettes can give you lung cancer."</p>
<p>"Coffee can stunt growth, and cause insomnia. What's your point?"</p>
<p>Niall ends up on Zayn's doorstep and all Zayn has to offer is a cigarette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> p.s: I take prompts on my tumblr: mullingarstyls and on my Wattpad: LizzieCox

Zayn wasn't sure what to think when his old lover showed up on his doorstep. Niall looked harder, less boyish than he was three years earlier.

 

Niall wasn't sure exactly how he ended up knocking on his old lover's door. Zayn looked much older, or maybe that was just the tired look in his warm brown eyes.

 

The first thing Zayn asked, funnily enough, wasn't "How have you been?" or, "What are you doing here?" No, Zayn didn't ask either of these questions.

 

"Would you like a smoke?" Zayn asked, and Niall was pulled into a memory of three years earlier.

 

"Cigarettes can give you lung cancer." Niall told Zayn the first time they met, outside of the coffee shop Niall worked at. Zayn chuckled, taking a drag and holding it in. As he spoke, a cloud of smoke was released, "Coffee can stunt growth, and cause insomnia. What's your point?"

 

Funnily enough, this was how they bonded. Eventually, they were a thing. Coffee and cigarettes. That's how it all started.

 

Niall, as he currently looked into Zayn's eyes, remembered nostalgically all those nights staying up late, drinking coffee and smoking cigarettes.

 

"I have coffee." Niall said.

 

Zayn smiled, "Just like old times."

 

Then, Niall was pulled into a kiss that tasted like three years of lonely smoking.


End file.
